An Ode to Sikowitz
by hiially
Summary: The gang's graduating and wanted to give Sikowitz something special. Implied Jori, Brina, Cabbie


**I don't own Victorious! I've had this idea stuck in my head for the last month or so. Planned on having it done before the finale, but it snuck up on me! So here it is. =)**

Sikowitz sat on the stage of his classroom holding his chin with his hand as his elbow rested on his knee. It seemed like only a few days ago when Tori Vega stumbled into his classroom. A stroke of unfortunate luck that her sister's allergies caused her to be unable to perform in the showcase, landing Tori in the spot light, and then in the school. He thought about all of the arguments he had intervened between Tori and Jade, how many absurd stories he heard from Cat, and all the rude remarks from Rex as he sat perched on Robbie's knee. The amazingly written songs he heard from Andre and the stellar monologues he had watched Beck perform so effortlessly. And of course Trina's one-woman show. He couldn't forget about that even if he wanted to.

And now, they were all graduating. Sikowitz couldn't believe just how quickly time had gone, and he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it. Sure, his chest swelled with pride when he thought about the students that he had become so close with. But it was a bittersweet feeling knowing that they were all well on their way to better things, and would most likely forget about the crazy old man who ran around school barefoot with coconuts.

The door flew open and his thoughts were disrupted as he saw the bubbly red headed girl in the doorway with a huge grin on her face, "Sikowitz!"

"What?" He asked loudly, hoping to convey true excitement over his relatively melancholy state.

"You're going to be late! Hurry!" Cat shouted as she motioned for him to follow her.

"Late for what?" Sikowitz asked, though his question remained unanswered as Cat bolted right back out of the room just as quickly as she had come. Sikowitz hoisted himself from the floor and followed where she had lead. Her giggling trail ended in the Black Box Theatre, though Sikowitz was halfway down the hall when she disappeared through the doors. When he finally made it and pulled the double doors open, he was pleasantly surprised with what he saw.

There were balloons and streamers all over the place, and a large table was set up with a cake and other snacks, along with soda and cups. All of his favorite students were standing around chatting amongst themselves. Cat had just made her way to Robbie's side when they noticed Sikowitz's arrival.

"What is this?" Sikowitz asked as he spread his arms out, motioning to the entire set up.

"Well, everyone always throws parties for the graduates. We thought it would be nice to throw a party for the one person that helped us all out to get to where we are today." Tori said sweetly as she shrugged and looked hopefully at Sikowitz.

"Do you like it?" Cat asked with a giggle as she sipped from her cup.

"Hold on!" He heard a familiar growl come from behind him. He turned to see Jade walking into the theatre with a brown paper bag. "For you." She said, and if Sikowitz wasn't mistaken, there was the smallest of smiles on her lips as she handed him the bag.

"Coconuts!" Sikowitz exclaimed excitedly before abruptly taking Jade into a hug. She hugged him back, though when he let go, he watched as she walked uncomfortably over to stand next to Tori. Sikowitz couldn't help the curious tilt of his head as he watched the two girls smile widely at each other. Could he have been right about what he had thought?

The party continued as they all laughed and talked about old memories and what they hoped the future held for them. After the cake had been cut and consumed, Tori stood up on the stage and cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! Shut up!" Jade shouted to those not paying attention. Sikowitz snickered a little as he watched Tori give Jade an appreciative smile.

"So, since this party's for you, I think it's time we all said a little something. Graduation is always made out to be about us. We make the speeches about ourselves, we throw the parties, we get the presents. But this is for you. An ode to Sikowitz." Tori said as she lifted her cup up with a smile.

"You do know that an ode is really a poem that's meant to be sung, right?" Robbie chimed in.

Tori's jaw set as she looked at him irritated, "Yeah, but nothing else sounded good enough, so I just went with it." She said sharply.

"Moving on..." Beck interjected. Sikowitz noticed how his arm was slung around Trina's shoulders, holding her close to his side.

"Right." Tori said, recomposing herself as she let out a sigh and put that shining smile back on, "So here it is: to Sikowitz, the man who taught me to look at things from a different perspective, and that sometimes coming in through the window can be an option." Tori said tilting her cup and giving Sikowitz a smile. She hopped down from the stage and stood next to Jade who was the next to raise her glass.

"To the man who taught me that speaking my mind wasn't a bad thing. And that good things can be found in unexpected places." She finished with a smirk as she looked at Tori, and Sikowitz watched as her hand slid down and held Tori's. He made a slight fist pumping motion as he inwardly cheered for the two girls.

Robbie cleared his throat as he lifted his cup, "For showing me that I could be more than the boy with the puppet, and that sometimes bad news can be made a little better by a song." Robbie finished cheerfully as he rolled on the balls of his feet.

Cat brought her cup up next to Robbie's and giggled as she leaned into him, "For teaching me that being different isn't the worst thing you can be. And telling me that my brother isn't as crazy as everyone makes him seem."

Andre was next, looking at Sikowitz with a grin, "For making me try something I probably never would've done. I never woulda thought I'd write a song about food. But it wound up turning into a great opportunity."

Trina took a step forward, one hand holding her cup and the other holding onto Beck's free hand, "For giving me a chance when no one else did. I know that I'm pretty amazing, but the only reason I'm here is because you saw what everyone else was too blind to see." Trina said offhandedly, though Sikowitz heard the true sincerity in her voice.

Beck was the last one to wrap up the group, smiling widely as he finally rose his glass, "For showing us that Yerba is a scary place." Beck said as everyone laughed, clearly remembering their failure of a spring trip, Beck shook his head with a chuckle, "But in all seriousness, for four years of lessons we never quite understood at the time, but always made sense to us later on. We have you to thank for a lot of what we know, Sikowitz." Beck finished and everyone cheered loudly before drinking.

"You kids have been amazing. And you've all taught me things as well. Things I'll take on to my next students and hopefully I'll help them as much as you say I've helped you. Though you guys will always hold a special place to me. And that I thank you for." Sikowitz said with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to get emotional. He had planned on not attending the graduating ceremony so he could avoid the pain he was feeling right now. One by one his students embraced him in a hug and once he let Cat go, they all stood around in silence.

"I believe it is time for you to take your final bow." Sikowitz said with a sad little smile. They obliged to his order and laughed playfully when they had finished. Pair by pair, with Andre mixed somewhere in between, Sikowitz watched his students leave. He stayed where they all had stood for a moment longer before letting out a sigh, "And fin."


End file.
